The 159 HUNGER GAMES!
by CashPuppy
Summary: Districts 7,11,8,2, and 9 filled! STILL NEED TRIBUTES! Please submit :D. Changed to first-come first-serve! Sorry. Rated T for later chapters. Reapings up, but still OPEN! Need one more female and 7 more males! Thx!
1. Chapter 1

List of Info

To become a tribute, you must complete this info. I will be completely fair and draw names from a hat to decide who goes in. So, even if the district you want is taken, you can still submit!

Basic Info

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

District:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Okay, for those last two, be realistic, please!

Token:

Relationship?

Ally? Which Disricts?

Outfits

Reaping:

Interviews:

Chariot:

Winning Interview(if you win):

Optional:

Family Info:

Favorites:


	2. Openings So Far!

Okay, I'm sorry but drawing names out of a hat would mean that I would have to wait, and that seems kind of hard, I dont like waiting. So, sadly, it will be first come, first serve. So, the remaining open spots are:

D1-Male

D2-M,F

D3-M,F

D4-M

D5-M,F

D6-M,F

D7-CLOSED

D8-M,F

D9-CLOSED

D10-M

D11-M

D12-M,F


	3. Openings Again!

Openings!

Okay, here are all the spots, I think I made it too confusing last time!

District One-

F:Camisole/Cammie Jewel

M:Open

District Two:

F:Jade Dzerzinsk

M:Open

District Three:

F:Kaia Mer

M:Open

District Four:

F:Danielle Bower

M:Open

Disrict Five:

F:Open

M:Oen

District Six:

F:Open

M:Open

District Seven:

F:Ruby Swan

M:Landon Birch

District Eight:

F:Open

M:Open

District Nine:

F:Luna Night

M:Jonas Norling

District 10:

F:Xylia Rassmussen

M:Open

District 11:

F:Adelina Cortez

M:Open

Distrist 12:

F:Open

M:Open


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Of 159 Hunger Games!

Hey Guys, Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Very busy and such! LOL, well, In case you were wondering, I don't own any part of the Hunger Games. So, yeah sorry!

Blaze McCormac is the last tribute for District 11. Also, I will start the reapings, but there are still spots open!

Reaping 1: District 7

Ruby Swan POV:

I was scared, although some people hoped to be picked, they only volunteered for their friends. It was horrible. And then, of course, I had a feeling I was going to be picked today, and I really didn't want to. None of my friends wanted to go in either. When my sister, Emmy (her actual name is Emerald), lightly knocked on my door, I allowed her to come in.

"Hey, Ruby. Listen, Mum, Rosemary, Sage, and I want you to have this dress." She handed me the dress and it looked beautiful. I often saw one of my sisters wearing this at a reaping, and I never even dreamed of wearing it. It was a simple forest green dress. I had always wanted to wear it.

"Try it on!" My sister urged, so I did.

"Beautiful! Look in the mirror!" I did. "See the sharp contrast between your hair and the dress? And your freckles, they practically disappear!" I smiled at the thought, I had always hated those.

"I'll wear it! It's so beautiful! I can't believe I finally get to wear this!" I couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh! Those dimples will make everyone standing near you absolutely love you!" When we got to the reaping, everyone in my family said that they just knew I would be safe for another year. But when the overly perky announcer came and said ladies first, I couldn't believe what came out of her mouth.

"Ruby Swan! Come on up!" Ugh, she sounded so happy. "You, know, this is an extreme honor" she breathed to me when I walked on stage. So, I smiled big, acting like I was happy, but my eyes told a completely different story.

Landon Birch POV

I heard a girls name being called, "Ruby Swan!" When I saw her, I knew she had to be at least 17, but I was 16. Then, I paid attention to our announcer, Leaf, bounce over to the boys' names.

"Looky here! We have a taker! Landon Birch, Come up to the stage!" I was surprised. But, who wouldn't be? Volunteers, that's who. I gritted my teeth as I walked up, hoping to look happy, like the girl. But as soon as I got up there, I saw despair and sadness in her eyes. I was determined not to let that happen to me. Now onto the Justice Building. Let's hope we make it through that, she looks like a strong ally.

A/N What did you think?

See this button?

Press it.

Don't make me go into the real Hunger Games.

Or else no more story.

I will update when I have a few more tributes!

Press it

\/\/\/

\/\/

\/


	5. Chapter 5: D8 Reaping

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the wait...I cut off part of my finger! It hurt...I will try to update more often, but I won't be able to this week end. I'm going to a lake today, and I haven't been there since 2008, when my Grandpa died. To fellow Missourians: It's Lake of the Ozarks! So, I decided to update before I left, we do have some new tributes! There's Nan Weatherall for D5, Danielle Bower for D4, Julian Barteti for D2, Jocelyn Bennet and Inyo-Ucc Azley for D8, Claudia Mellark for D12, and I think that's all the new ones...I didn't mark the new ones when I wrote them down. So sorry if I forgot you, I just didn't put it on here. Well, Now For The Story!

D8 Reapings!

Jocelyn Bennet POV

When I woke up, I thought it was just any other day. But my mom came in and ruined it.

"Honey, its Reaping Day, don't forget to dress nice!" You could tell how scared mom was without even opening your eyes. Her voice wavered and it sounded like _**she **_has a chance of going into the Hunger Games, but, of course, she doesn't. But, if you knew our family, you would know why she's scared. Nine of my older brothers and my older sister were all killed in the Hunger Games.

My family is convinced the games are rigged because the Capitol has always wanted us dead. Our whole family knew what it was like before Panem, from stories passed down generation to generation. We've heard of the continents, the United States, the rumor of the year 2012. How they made it to 2033, but then the wars came and after that, Panem. Everybody was convinced it would save us, instead, every year we have the Hunger Games.

While we're on our way to the square, my best friend, Kylie, came up to me with sad eyes. She knew what happened to my family. When my family departed, there I stood with Kylie, in the 14's section, wearing our matching Reaping outfits. A blue dress with a fitted bodice and a flowing skirt, hitting just above our knees. The blue was a deep blue, slowly fading into a sky blue. It was really beautiful, and all the boys tried to stand next to us.

When the escort got up on the stage, she gave a little speech about how glad she was to be here and introduced the victors.

"Now, for the part you've all been waiting for! Ladies first!" She announced, I never even bothered to figure out her name. "Kylie Krane!" I gasped and yelled, "I volunteer!" When we got to the Justice Building, I realized what I had done. I had just volunteered to go into the place that killed 10 out of my 11 siblings. My other older brother had been killed in a factory explosion.

Sorry to Inyo-Ucc Azley, but I have to pack for the lake! I'll try to get his reaping and the D7 raping up on Sunday. But after that, I won't be able to update until more tributes are posted. Here are the open spots:

D1:M

D3:M

D4:M

D5:M

D6: F M

D10:M

D12M

Please review, it makes my day! I'll also try to update My Mockingjay on Sunday.


End file.
